


Confessions and Blessings

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Family Feels, M/M, Short & Sweet, telling the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Scorpius and Albus tell Harry and Ginny that they are boyfriends.





	Confessions and Blessings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Momo05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo05/gifts).

> Momo, I hope this is you! I struggled a bit with your prompt but I hope you like this small story.

Scorpius was nervous, that much was obvious. 

The tall, blond-haired boy had been silent for at least one whole minute- a sure sign of worry- and he was walking slowly, dragging his feet through the gravel of the Potter family path. 

Albus looked back toward his boyfriend, smiling affectionately. This was the first time that Scorpius had visited whilst they were a couple. The first time that Scorpius had been his _official_ boyfriend. That title still sounded wonderful and Albus paused his steps. He reached over and seized hold of Scor’s hand, knotting their fingers together carefully. 

“You know it’s okay, love,” Al murmured into the other boy’s ear. “They’ve met you before. Loads of times. They love you. More than me, probably.”

“That’s ridiculous, Albie,” Scorpius replied. “It just… Well, it feels different. More official. But _good-official_. I've wanted this for such a long time and now it’s real.”

But Albus felt tense too.

After years of his parents teasing him about Scorpius, laughingly asking him when the pair of them were getting married, here they were: finally together. That was half the reason he’d asked Scorpius to apparate at the gate. So that they could have a single moment to catch their breath before they faced a gamut of questions and commentary. Today was finally the day they were going to share their news. 

“It _is_ real. Me and you. Together. Come on.”

Albus watched as Scorpius took a deep breath and knocked at the door. Albus though his boyfriend was daft; but thoroughbred Malfoy manners dictated politeness. Mum answered, a broad smile brightening her features. 

“Scorpius! We’ve missed you! Albus has been rambling around the house like a lost snitch all summer-”

The three of them walked though to the kitchen where Dad was sat, sipping his tea. Albus glanced at Scorpius; his boyfriend was pale and biting a bloodless lip. 

“Mum, Dad… Scorpius and I have something we have to tell you. I know this might come as a bit of a shock. It did for us, but I think we’re ready to tell everybody-”

“We’re boyfriends!” Scorpius jumped in, unable to help himself. He clapped a his hand over his mouth, cheeks reddening and his eyes wide with shock. _Really_, Albus though, _he should have expected an outburst along these lines_. Scorpius never could keep his mouth harnessed or his emotions in check when he was anxious. 

There was a moment of silence before everybody was suddenly talking at once. 

There were tears, hugging and those hundred questions that Albus had been dreading. Somehow the whole conversation wasn’t half as bad as Albus had feared. It was actually quite wonderful. 

“It was only a matter of time before you and Scorpius decided you were right for each other,” Harry declared. “Your mother and I have know for years that you were going to end up together. I’m only glad that you two managed to realise what the rest of us already knew. You’ve got my blessing.”

“Blessing?” Albus said, blushing pink at his Dad’s old-fashioned phrase. “Bloody hell Dad. We’re going out together. We’re not getting married”

“Well. Not _yet_ anyway,” Harry replied, in a soft voice. “But I wouldn’t put it past you both.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
